Battles Of Mean Pranks To LoveHUH?
by Demented Banana
Summary: I hates James. James hates me. Isn't that the way it should be? But when things change could another something change that change? The story of my life and just how I fell in love with James Potter...
1. An Unexpected Trip

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Trip**

**"Potter!" I screeched. Every single living thing fell silent in the Gryffindor Common Room. **

**"What?"**

**"I can't believe you have me on a substitute list!" I screamed. Potter was the captain and the seeker of the Gryffindor team and he had just posted who made the team. "I'm better then more then half of those sissies you have on the team! Heck, I'm better then you!"**

**"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration!" Potter rudely said.**

**"I'm surprised you could think at all!" **

**"Watch it, or I'll kick you off the team!" he threatened.**

**"You are such a pigheaded, idiotic, freakish…"**

**"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you!" he yelled. "Stop complaining, you made the team, didn't you?"**

**"I'M A SUBSTITUTE!" I screeched. "THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!"**

**"Well, no one wants little Evans to get hurt! And really, not a lot of people want you on the team! That's why I put you as a sub! Even if the boys stink we wont have to deal with the ridicule of having the only girl in the entire school who's willing to go out for the sport on our…team," Potter slowed his last words, realizing what he had said. "You didn't really hear that, right?"**

**I gawked at him for a moment. "Potter," I said quietly. "I am so going to KICK YOU ASS!"**

**Big mistake to say that. Professor McGonagall briskly walked through the portrait hole right as I had made that screeching comment. Ashley Lemon scrabbled in quickly after her.**

**The professor gasped. "Ms. Evans! I am deeply appalled at you. We at this institute frown upon such language. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for use of fowl language."**

**"But Professor," I moaned.**

**"No buts," McGonagall headed for the exit. I expect better judgment from you, Ms. Evans," she stopped and turned to look at Ashley. "Ms. Lemon, I would like to thank you for coming and getting me so I would know of this fowl language." And she left.**

**I glared at Ashley. She was a blonde. What more could be said. (No offence to the smart blondes out there!!! You guys rock!!! Keep defeating the stereotype!!!) Her eyes were and empty blue and her had was only filled with thought of hairstyles and ways she could screw a guy. A total ditz. **

**Ashley rudely smiled back. Of course she would do something like this. She's the most popular girl in the Gryffindor house. AND she and Potter just broke up at the beginning of this year after a two-year relationship. **

** I turned back to Potter. Before I could say anything, he said," Nice goin', sub." He moved toward the stairs to his dormitory. **

**"Lily, I can't believe you would say such a thing like that," I spun around to see Ashley and her group of twits behind her. **

**"Ashley," I got within three inches of her face. "You better sleep with one eye open for a while. I know spells that could give you bad cuticles and split ends at the same time.**

**Her eyes widened and she wrapped her fingers around the ends of her long, strait hair. I smiled evilly then turned on my heel and walked out of the common room, heading for the library.**

**"Nice show in the common room, Carrot-Top," Sirius's voice came into my ear. I jumped in surprise. I was reading my charms book to see what kind of ghastly things I could do to Ashley and then Potter.**

**"My name is Lily, Sirius," I rudely yet quietly corrected. He sat down across from me and smirked. **

**"Carrot-Top is close enough," he replied. **

**Remus walked over to the table and sat down next to me, "Play nice, now, Sirius," he said. "Lily, I heard about what happened in the common room. Prongs can be a bit of a pain. But I know Sirius will convince him to change the team around," he looked at Sirius and put extra emphasis on his last sentence.**

"**Oh, sure," Sirius said, nodding. "Of course I will."**

**"Thank you, Black," I replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a spell that will damage Ashley emotionally for a very long time," I stood up. Remus and Sirius stood up too, and then they smiled at each other, grabbed my arms and drug me out into the corridor.**

**They both stopped at a funny looking statue. It looked like and old, one-eyed lady with a hump on her back. "Let's go," was all that Sirius said. **

**I felt myself falling for what seemed like forever. All at once, we hit rock bottom and ironically we actually landed on a stone floor. All I could see were stairs. "Where are we?" I asked as I rubbed my aching head. **

**"You'll see," Remus replied. They helped me up then whisked me up the stairs. We ended up in the cellar of Honeydukes.**

**"We're in Hogsmeade?" **

**"Wow Carrot-Top," Sirius made his way up to the main floor. "You're getting pretty slow there."**

**"It's Lily!" I insisted. "L-I-L-Y! LILY!"**

**"Okay…Carrot-Top!" by now, we were out of Honeydukes and walking down the leaf-covered street. WE stopped in front of Zonkos.**

**"What are we doing here?" I stupidly asked.**

**"Why would you waste all of your time looking up ****and**** memorizing a charm when you can just modify a prank from Zonkos?" Remus asked, using a strange energetic tone.**

**"Well…" I paused. "Good point. I like the way you think, boys."**

**"Well," Remus said. "I'm not quite sure Sirius is capable of thinking, but I'll take the compliment!" He started walking towards the first aisle of pranks. "Let's go find you the perfect prank, Lil," **

**"Okay," I said as I followed them through the first aisle. I walked up and down the aisles for what seemed like forever until one prank, in a tiny little box at the back of the store caught my eye. I read the back of the box and my expression changed from regular to extremely happy! I ran up to Black and Remus and told them about the prank.**

**"This is going to be fan-bloody-tastic!" I exclaimed as we exited the store. Ashley would not know what hit her. This was gonna get ugly! **


	2. The Prank

**Chapter Two: The Prank**

**The next morning at breakfast, I sat down next to my friend Cory. Her name is really Corrine, but let's just say, she lives a little on the wile side. A lot of boys fall for her because she's extremely pretty. Her dark brown hair had a short, layered look with orange streaks. She had really pretty blue eyes too. She was taller then I, maybe two inches or so and she never had a plan for anything…she just went on ahead and did it!!!**

**I took three pieces of bacon and put them on my plate. "Morning, Cory," I pleasantly said. Then Potter strutted in with Peter, Black and Remus. Potter sat down next to me and the others filed into seats around him. **

**"What did you do, sub?" was the first thing Potter quietly said into my ear.**

**I gasped at him. "What on earth are you talking about?" **

**"That," he said as he pointed at the door. Ashley had just walking in. I gawked at my ugly work!**

**Her hair—her **_**beautiful**_** blonde hair—was no a mixture of dark orange and puke green splotches. The ends of it were split like no one could imagine. Her flawless skin was covered in zit and boils and her ears were humongous! Her lips were maximized to an impossible size and her feet were at least three feet long. **_**I am so good!**_

**"LILY EVANS!!" she screamed so loud that the teacher looked up from their plates and everything fell silent. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!"**

**"I can assure you," I replied standing up. "I haven't done anything to make you more ugly then you already are!"**

**"OF COURSE YOU DID IT! STOP BEING SUCH A LYING ASS!" Uh oh.**

**"MS. LEMON!" McGonagall screamed. "I bluntly said yesterday when you were in the room that we at this institute do not use that language."**

**"But, Professor, look at me!" Ashley protested. My comment would have been something like this: You're just too ugly! I just cant! But of course she was talking to a professor and not me. "Who else would do such a thing?"**

**"Lily didn't do it!" someone said from the Gryffindor table. Meme stood up. Meme was part of Ashley's twit group. "I sleep in the bed next to hers and I know that she didn't leave her bed."**

**"Thank you, Ms. Johnson," McGonagall said politely. "Now Ms. Lemon! For foul language and accusing of an innocent student, you have to serve two weeks of detention doing chores in the hospital wing without magic!"**

**Ashley gawked at her for a moment, glared at me, and then stomped out of the Great Hall, screaming like a maniac.**

**We all burst out laughing. "I'll kiss the girl that did that!" Potter said, obviously not over his anger of the break up with Ashley.**

**"Kiss away, lover boy," I said. "I did it!"**

**"NO WAY!" **

**"Yes way!" I said. "Even ask Remus and Black. They took me to Zonkos last night and we picked out that prank. So ha! In your face!"**

**Potter stared at me wit h wide eyes. "I would love to kiss you," he snapped out of his little trance. "I have to go. Bye," And he rushed out of the Great Hall, taking my bacon from my plate.**


	3. Argument of Stolen Bacon

**Chapter 3: Argument Of Stolen Bacon**

**I was sitting on the ledge of the lowest window of the owlery, which was about five feet off of the ground and hidden by a staircase.**

**I heard a door creak open and shut. I didn't bother to see who it was. My owl, Fluffball flew up and perched itself carefully on my thigh. I started stroking her. "Oh Fluffball, you should've seen what I did today," I then told her everything, even Potter's comment about wanting to kiss me.**

**"Do you always talk to your bird?" someone said. It startled me so much that I fell out of the window. Now I know five feet doesn't seem like a lot, but it can really hurt! "Sorry," the person said as I stood up. **

**Their strong arms reached over the window's ledge and helped me back in. Once on the ledge again, (my backside facing the outdoors) I saw who helped me in. Potter.**

**"What do ****you**** want, Potter?" I spat. I was still angry with him.**

**"Jeez, Miss Attitude," he snapped back. "What's your problem?"**

**"First of all, you took my bacon! Those were the last pieces at the whole table! Then, I got a not from you to meet at the Quidditch Pitch. I stayed there through lunch waiting! And now, you scared me so much that I fell out of a window!" I yelled.**

**All he did was laugh. Bastard**

**"It was good bacon," he replied. Oh, and I just remember something, we only have bacon once a week!" **

**"And you completely ditched me at the Quidditch Pitch!" I yelled, even angrier with him. "What was up with that?"**

**"You yelled at me in the Common Room and you called me a mean name," he said with a smirk on his face. I got off the ledge and stood with my feet apart. "So I got you back."**

**"You Potter, are in SO much trouble with me!" I screamed. I got in his face. "You're dead meat," I hissed.**

**"Oh really?" Potter rudely replied. "That bacon was some great dead meat!" he jogged out of the owlery.**

**"YOU OWE ME BACON, YOU IDIOTIC GIT!!!" I yelled after him. Good thing I had a plan. **

**But then I realized that I was ****never**** going to get that bacon back. Pity. I like bacon.**

**Okay! That was chapter three. I know that it's short but the next chapter is going to be really really really good! I like to take this time to thank the person known to be as Bubbles, but know to you and Smiley Bubbles. LYLAS BUBBLES!!!! I also want to thank my awesome personality for giving me ideas about Lily!!! **

**Please Review!!! **** 3 ****Demented Banana**


	4. A Quidditch Prank

**Chapter 4: A Quidditch Prank**

**Girls can be such pansies. Hogwarts finally opened Quidditch to girls and I'm the only girl in the whole school that came to tryouts! Sissy pansies, that's exactly what they are. **

**Even though I'm a sub, unrightfully so, I still had to come to practice at 5:30 in the morning. And I had to get up earlier so I could change! They hadn't made a girls locker room yet because I was the only girl. BUTTHEADS!**

**At 5:20, I trudged through the wet grass carrying my broom. I was tired and I really didn't want to be at practice before the sun rose. Normally, if I'm not up, the world should be asleep with me! Also meaning that if something or someone wakes me up, people shake in fear. **

**During practice, Potter stopped the team to talk about strategy, which flowed into how much we stink and how he's the king of Quidditch and blah, blah, blah…**

**"Potter," I finally stopped him. "You're ****talking**** about dedication and how practice makes perfect. So how 'bout you shut up and we practice!?"**

**"Evans, who's the captain?" Potter asked. **

**"You."**

**"And who's the substitute?"**

**"Me."**

**"So, because I'm the captain, when I say fly you say…" he waited for me to finish his sentence. **

**I responded by saying, "Screw you."**

**"No! YOU SAY HOW HIGH!" he yelled. **

**"Or I can say, 'Go to Hell you egotistical maniac!"**

**"Evans!" Potter yelled in frustration. "One more peep out of you and you'll fly laps until dinner!"**

**"Peep, peep," I raised my eyebrows at him. "That was two peeps. Ha, ha, ha!"**

**Potter glared at me for a moment. "Hit the showers, sub," he said coldly. "You're done for practice. Next time shape up or you'll be out of a game."**

**I stood there, stunned for a moment. "S…sorry," I stammered.**

**"I said, hit the showers, Evans!" I still stood there, an apologetic expression on my face. "NOW!" I rushed off to the locker room.**

**As much as I hated it, this was all part of the plan. Potter always was the last person to shower and change because you never stopped practicing. I had to get in that locker room before any other guy for my brilliant plan to succeed!**

**I set my broom on the floor. I finally found Potter's clothing and I quickly stuffed them in a bag and anyone's extra clothes that were lying around went in too. I took his boxers and exchanged them for a pair of my underwear. It was a pale pink pair with white frill on the edges. **

**"Beat that, Potter," I changed as fast as I could and left. I filled the bag (with the clothes in it) with rock and sank it in the lake. I quickly rushed up to the castle and collected all the girls I could find and a piece of bacon. This was going to be the most hilarious prank and I need something to eat or it would just not be fun.**

**We all stood waiting in front of the locker room. The whole team had come out and wandered up to breakfast, not having a single clue as guys normally do. The last one to come out would be Potter.**

**All of a sudden we heard Potter let out a frustrated yell, "EVANS!" he ran out wearing the frilly pink underwear and nothing else! Then girls went wide-eyed in amazement…and laughter. He was very muscular though…and he had great abs! Did you see that thought???**

**"EVANS!" he yelled again. His face was now a tomato red. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" all the girls kept laughing. Potter finally ran away to the castle. The girls, buzzed with excitement, went to finish breakfast.**

**"I am such a brilliant genius! I better avoid Potter for a while. He did look downright murderous. I should avoid dark corridors and alleys, empty classrooms, and I should have at least one friend by me at all times," I said out loud. "Why am I talking to myself? I don't know! Maybe you need more friends, Lily. STOP THAT!" I slapped myself across the cheek. **_**I hate argument with my inner self.**_

**That was chapter 4!!! I hoped you guys liked it!!! Please Review!! Demented Banana!**


	5. The Cold Shoulder

**Chapter 5: The Cold Shoulder**

**I happily skipped up to Cory at the breakfast table. She was making goo-goo eyes at Remus. "Good morning, Cory!" I said loudly as I sat down. It snapped her out of her crush trance.**

**"You're still hyper from that last prank, aren't you?" she asked, taking a bite of her toast with peanut butter.**

**"A little," I replied deviously. I turned slightly to retrieve some pumpkin juice and realized that Potter was right next to me. Crap. "Good morning, Potter."**

**He didn't answer. He just glared at me and took a bite of his strip of bacon. I too it from his hand and took a bite. He still kept glaring at me.**

**"Come on, Potter!" I took another bite. "You can't still be mad. I meant it been a whole week! Why are you so angry?"**

**Ashley walked up (she's back to normal now…DARN!!) and pulled something from her picket. It was a pair of pink, polka-dotted underwear. "Jamsie darling, don't you just love them? I was thinking about giving them to you for Christmas," she and her cronies left, laughing like hyenas.**

**"That's why," Potter bluntly answered.**

**"Well, it's Ashley! She enjoys people in pain. What she saw in you I'll never know," I thought about it for a moment then said, "I got it mixed up. I didn't mean that. I meant…"**

**"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MEANT!" Potter yelled. **

**"Listen, Potter," I started. "I'm really sorry about the prank. I didn't know you'd get so angry and upset about it!"**

**"Well, you will be sorry!" He stood up and yelled.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" I stood up and yelled too. I like yelling.**

**He got within inches of my face and whispered angrily, "I'm gonna get you back. You won't know where, you won't know when and you definitely won't know how. But I promise you, I will get you back!" **

**Potter stormed away, only about five feet, then came back and took the bacon from my hand. He then stormed out of the Great Hall leaving me without bacon.**

**There's chapter five for ya!!! I know that it was short and not very eventful…but don't you feel bad for Lily when she loses her bacon all the time??? I like bacon… Please review!!! **** 3 ****Demented Banana!!!**


	6. REVENGE!

**Chapter Six: REVENGE!**

**After Quidditch is the sweatiest, most disgusting, best time of my life! Bet you didn't see that one coming!**

**The best part is the cold shower afterwards. Yes, girls, I said cold. To feel the water pouring down over you hot body, the insane cooling sensation… I don't really know, it just feels great!**

**Okay, enough talking about cold showers, I'm gonna tell you what that perverted, sickening Potter did. The shower thing comes in a little later. Trust me, it does!**

**So, it was after Quidditch practice about three weeks after my little prank on Potter. I waited until everyone left since I was the only girl then I slipped out of my clothes and stepping into the cool streaming water. I told you the shower thingy would come back! HA!**

**Anyway, I was innocently shampooing my beautiful read hair, when I heard a small rustle in the curtain. I opened my eyes to only see a bright flash. **

**I blinked. I mean, come on, who wouldn't?! When I opened my eyes, nothing was there. The curtain wasn't ever moving. I convinced myself that I had hallucinated the entire thing for good reasons that are yet to be discovered.**

**I continued my shower and my normal day. Nothing went wrong.**

**The next morning, I went through my normal routine. You know, shouting swear words at my alarm clock because it wouldn't stop ringing, then finally waking up and getting dressed in my uniform. Nothing new or wrong!**

**I slowly walked down the stair to the Common Room. The moment I stopped foot into the room, boys started clapping and whistling. I had the most confused look on my face.**

**Comment started flying at me as I slowly crossed the room to the portrait like, "Yeah Babe!" and "Oh yeah, work it!" and much more that has been censored for good reason.**

**A flyer fell in front of me. I picked it up and gasped at what I saw! Me, naked in the shower! That's why the flash was! Merlin, how could I be so dense?! Someone took a picture of me in the shower and there's only one guy who would do that and that is…**

**"Hey, good lookin'. That's a great picture. You're very photogenic." Some voice said behind me. Most girls would think the mysterious male voice (that sounded sexy…did you hear that?? STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!!) would be exciting, but it's not! Especially since it's Potter!**

**"POTTER!" I turned to him and screeched in his face. I surprisingly burst into tear. "You're sick," I said almost weakly. Wait…where did warrior Lily go? She was there a minute ago! Grr…now I'm mad at myself for not being angry.**

**"Thank you," was all that he said. **

**"Don't ever talk to me again. I never want to look at you again! So just, stay away from me, you pervert!" I shoved past him and ran to the girls' dorm, tears streaming down my scarlet cheeks.**

**I heard some guy call my name but I didn't bother to turn around. I ran into the dorm, slammed the door, got into my bed, and buried my face in my Elvis Presley pillow. I hugged my stuffed cow, Moo-Moo (Give me a break! I was three and changing his name would be confusing!!) to my chest. **

**"Moo-Moo," I murmured into my pillow. "What am I going to do?"**

**I spent the next two days in my bed; curtains drawn, crying hysterically, and eating the seven boxes of chocolate that Cory gave me. Chocolate only made it a little better…just a smidge.**

**When I finally went to classes, I stayed next to Cory as much as I could. If Cory wasn't in my class then I hid behind Remus, who was the only guy who wasn't perverted and/or the only guy who thought what Potter did was wrong.**

**The teasing from boys about my…rather large…chest eventually stopped after about a month or two. And that brings me to the week before winter break.**

**Here's a bit of important information; I haven't talked to Potter ever since that prank. Not a word. And it will be that way for the rest of my life.**

**Eventful, huh? It gets pretty good after this…pretty funny too! Please Review!!! **


	7. Sincere Apologies

**Chapter 7: Sincere Apologies **

**I officially hate my sister and her stupid fiancé. He's such a fat lard! Okay, I know hat you're thinking; Has Lily finally lost it? Now, this is just like the cold shower thing. It'll make sense later. The following will help you understand.**

**"Morning, Lily," Cory happily said as I met her outside of the Great Hall. **

**"Hi Cory," I sadly said. **

**"What's wrong?" she asked as we walked into the humongous room and steered clear of Potter's gang of pranksters. Cory was doing it for me. She and Remus seriously liked each other but they wouldn't go out because of Potter and me. I try to ignore the fact that I'm half the reason for her unhappiness.**

**"I wrote to my parents about coming home for winter break. They said I shouldn't because Petunia and her fat fiancé are coming home for Christmas and we can't have dear Vernon know that I'm magic. WE don't want to scare him off," I said in my best mocking voice ever.**

**"Harsh. Who names their kid **_**Vernon**_** anyway?" Cory said, taking a bite of toast. She wasn't even looking at me. She was smiling at Remus. He finally caught her gaze, smiled at her, and waved. Cory giggled and waved back.**

**"So why won't you two go out?" I asked taking a bite of bacon. Two pieces of bacon and some toast was my breakfast. Normally I had like three platefuls of food, but lately I wasn't that hungry. **

**"Because…it's not right for our friends," she and Remus went back to staring at each other.**

**"Well, why…oh never mind," I continued munching on my bacon. I like bacon.**

**Near the end of breakfast I felt a weird sensation at the back of my head. You know that tingling feeling you get when someone's right behind you or staring at you? Well that's what it was.**

**I looked over my shoulder and searched the crowd a bit. Then I saw him.**

**He was the Slytherin seeker whose name escapes me. I think it started with an L…Lance? Louis? Larry? I give up!**

**The Nameless-Seeker just was just there, staring at me. After a few moments, he gave me an evil smile and then turned back around.**

**Scrunching my eyebrows together in 13 frustration and 87 confusing…ness I turned around to see Potter sitting across from me.**

**Why is he here? I don't want him here! I never want to talk to him again! I thought I made that very clear!! Don't you think I made that very clear because it's as clear as crystal to me!!! I turned to Cory but she wasn't there. She and Remus had disappeared. Great…they're probably in a broom closet!!**

**I got up stuffing the last piece of bacon into my mouth and then I left. I just got up and walked away without a backwards glance at Potter. Good Lily!**

**After leaving the Great Hall I headed for the library. I had late classes today and I felt like going. Both are very good reasons! Then I heard someone following me down the corridor. I quickly turned around…No one.**

**I slowly turned around to see Potter. I jumped back in surprise. "I just want to tell you what I've been trying to tell you for the last two months," he said.**

**"And what is that, Potter? Something about me and…my rather large…you know…" I was angry but I didn't really know how to finish that sentence.**

**"No, nothing like that!" he replied. I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. **

**Something weird cam over me. It was like I felt right. I mean, for the first time in a while I felt like I belonged in the world…you know, the magic world. Like sometimes I felt like maybe I would be better off in a regular high school. But now, I felt like I belonged here. Must be something I ate…maybe I should switch from white toast to wheat!**

**I turned back against my will. I looked at Potter in the eyes. He looked really sincere. "I'm sorry."**

**His words came at a shock. I didn't expect him to actually apologize! **

**"What I did was wrong and perverted. I was so angry about what you did that I didn't think of how your feelings would be hurt. I'm really sorry." He continued, never letting go of my arm.**

**"You're apologizing?" I asked, completely confused.**

**"Yes," Potter said. He let go of my arm. "I'm really sorry."**

**I got my cold attitude back. "Thank you for apologizing," I turned around and started to walk away. **

**"So I'm forgiven?"**

**"I never said that!" I yelled without turning around. I kept on walking and let Potter slip from my mind. **

**You know, I hated Transfiguration already. (I have a good grade in that class and all but I'm just not ****great**** at it like I am in my other classes!) BUT I HATED IT EVEN MORE TODAY! Allow me to elaborate.**

**In the middle of class when McGonagall was trying to help me turn a rock into a turtle, four guys in red and white striped coats and white pants walked in. Then came over to my desk and crowded around me. (PEOPLE CLASTOPHOBIA!!!) It was a barbershop group.**

**"Potter is sorry. So very sorry. He wished he never would have gotten so angry. Please forgive him because he is so sorry!" They repeated that stupid song AND they followed me around EVERYWHERE!**

**I finally lost them. Then I got a letter in a blue envelope. I guess he changed a howler to a sorry message. AND IT FOLLOWED ME EVERYWHERE TOO! It repeated: I'm sorry. I was wrong. Please forgive me."**

**After classes, I found Pitter in the common room. "Potter!" he jumped to his feet. "If you make it shut up I'll consider forgiving you!" Potter just smiled at me with that evil smiley smirk thing. "Fine! I ****will**** forgive you!" The letter spoke louder. "MAKE IT STOP!"**

**With one flick all the noise stopped. **

**"THANK GOD!!" I screamed.**

**"Did it bother you that much?" Potter asked.**

**"ARE YOU MAD?!"**

**"Can you please stop screaming?" he said now sitting on the couch.**

**"Are you mad having that thing follow me?! And what was with the quartet?" **

**"Now do you get it that I'm sorry?" he asked. "I mean really sorry. Sincerely sorry?"**

**"Yes," I said, collapsing on the over stuffed chair. "And I forgive you."**

**"Good," Potter stood up and looked at the huge clock hanging on the wall. "Time for dinner. May I escort a pretty lady to the Great Hall?" **

**"Don't get too cocky, Potter," I stood up. "I'm not very hungry. I'm just going to go to my dorm and finish my school work."**

**He moved closer to me. Wait…he just moved closer! AHH! WHY DID HE JUST MOVE CLOSER?! Stay calm, Lily. STAY CALM! Screw staying calm…everyone knows that I can't stay calm.**

**"Are you okay, Evans? Are you sick or something?" Potter touched my arm. That weird feeling came back. I really should start avoiding white bread. Seriously.**

**"I'm just…catching a cold. I'm not hungry." I started going up the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"'Kay. Feel better," Potter left the common room. I moved slowly up the stairs to finish my schoolwork.**

**I couldn't concentrate very well. There was something about Potter that stuck in my mind. Why did I feel weird when he was around me? Maybe it's those sexy, gorgeous, hazel eyes…**

**WOW…somewhat eventful!!! Please review!!! I like reviews… Anyway…Please Review!!! Wait…I already said that. Maybe I should change my name to stupid banana or blonde banana!!! (No offence to blondes out there!!! You smart blondes, keep it up!!! (Keep up going against the stereotype for blondes!!)) **** 3 **** Demented Banana**


	8. World gone weird

**Chapter 8: World Gone Weird**

**"Class," McGonagall said to the last period of classes class. ('Does that make sense??? Hmm…in my mind it does!!!!' says Lily) "We have five minutes so you can talk amongst yourselves," the class started immediately buzzing about break. I pulled out my reading book and hid behind it. All of a sudden, my book flew out of my hands. "HEY!" I shouted at no one in particular.**

**"Hey to you too, Evans," Potter sat in front of me and turned so he could see me.**

**"Can I have my book back?" I asked as I held out my hand.**

**"Let me think," he paused. "Nope."**

**"You're evil," I bluntly replied. I could come up with some better insults but I wasn't in the mood.**

**"Thank you," Potter smiled. Such a cute smile. And I can't get over those eyes. They are so…compelling. "So, what are you doing for break?"**

**I sighed. "I'm gonna be here."**

**"That sucks."**

**"Yep," I replied. We were quiet for a moment. I hate awkward silences. They're so…awkward.**

**"I got you something," I must have looked extremely shocked because: number one: that's how I felt! And number two: he said, "I know, I sound crazy, don't I?" He pulled something out from his picket and handed it to me.**

**It looked like a muggle Tupperware dish but I knew it wasn't. I mean – OBVIOUSLY!**

**I took off the lid and there, sitting in the dish, piping hot, was a piece of bacon. "Is this the bacon you owe me?" he smiled and nodded. "That's so thoughtful…" I put the lid back on. "Thanks. I'll have it later." I slipped the container into my bag.**

**"Class, you may leave. Have a nice break." The entire class leapt to their feet and left. Potter stood up and handed me my book. **

"**Have a nice break Lily," and he left. **

**WAIT A SECOND! PAUSE THE STORY! Did he just say what I think he said? No, not the first part! HE just called me ****Lily****! I know that may sound weird but he NEVER calls me LILY!!! He always calls me Evans and I call him Potter. ALWAYS!! WJU OS EVERYTHINGIN THE WORLD GOING WEIRD???**

**Hey, you awesome reviewers!!! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out……I was really busy!!! I know its short and a little boring but it will get better…I PROMISE!!! Please keep reviewing!!! Oh, and a special thanks to my friend Katiebird (a.k.a. Cedrics Lover) for editing my story…THANKS U SPELLING FREAK!!! And to bubbles (a.k.a. Bellus Steorra) for helping me out by being insane with me. U ROCK BUBBLES!!!**

**3****demented banana**


	9. Hugs all around and snow in my face

**Chapter 9: Hugs All Around…Then Some Snow In My Face**

**I was walking past the Great Hall when Potter burst out of nowhere. I screamed, jumped backwards, tripped and fell on my butt. I could just ****feel ****my face turning red.**

**Potter laughed and helped me up. "I wanted to talk to you before break. I thought about it and I want you to play on the team for the spring. Practice starts March 1****st**** Miss Lead Chaser," and he left.**

**I must have bee n there for a while, because when someone brushed past me, it was ten minutes after Potter left. Stupid trances.**

**I rushed outside to the carriage that Cory's parents sent for her. Cory was talking to the driver. "Cory!"**

**She looked up and smiled at me. "Finally! Where have you been?! I leave in five minutes!" he parents made her come home in some stupid carriage because they couldn't stand to have her around some muggleborns. Cory couldn't stand her parents. And they couldn't stand me.**

**"I'm here, Cory," I gave her a hug. "I have some good news! Potter wants me to play in the spring! Isn't that great?!"**

**"My gosh! That's awesome!" Cory smothered me in a bear hug. A big one…and I could barely breathe.**

**"Cory. Can't breathe!" I breathlessly said. **

**"Oh, sorry," she stepped back. "I wish I could take you home for the holidays. But…you know…"she looked embarrassed.**

**"Cory, really, I know and I'm fine with it. I don't mind that your parents hate me," I reassured her. The driver whispered in Cory's ear. She nodded in response. **

**"I have to go," she and I hugged. "I'll send you your present and you can send me mine. I already said good bye to Remus."**

**"Ooo," I was teasing her.**

**She blushed. "Bye Lily," she hugged me quickly then stepped into the carriage and drove off. **

**"Bye Cory," I waved and watched the carriage until I couldn't see it anymore. I started to walk along the train tracks in front of the train. It wouldn't leave for another half hour.**

**All of a sudden, there was a sharp pain at the back of my head and neck accompanied by a loud thunk. Proves how hollow my head it! **

**I fell forward into the snowy tracks. Cold filled my face. Someone's voice shouted, "Go home, mudblood! You don't belong here!" I tried to get up but my arms failed and I went unconscious.**

**Short but exciting…sort of…any who…PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE ALL OF U REVIEWERS OUT THERE!!!**

** 3 demented banana**


	10. Refrigerators

**Chapter Ten: Refrigerators**

**I slowly opened my eyes. I was in some gray sweatpants that were way too big for me and a large, long sleeve T-shirt. Definitely not my clothes – but oh well, at least I had clothing!**

**I took in a deep breath. The clothes and bed smelled like a guy's cologne. Odd… It smelled pretty good though. Finally, I sat up.**

**I was in a dark room with a lit fireplace and a king size bed. Okay, a little more odd… just a smidge.**

**I sat there for what seemed like forever. Then my stomach grumbled. I realized that I was really hungry.**

**I finally swung my legs out of bed and found the floor. My legs felt like Jell-O so I couldn't walk very well at first. I soon gained whatever was left of the balance I had and found the door. **

**Finding my way to a kitchen and/or some food was not easy. The place I was in was like a huge maze and I felt like one of those lab rats that was forced to find the cheese.**

**I went through a swinging door. THE KITCHEN! FINALLY! FOOD!!! I quickly found the refrigerator because it was the biggest refrigerator I have ever seen! It was nearly seven feet tall and stainless steel. I opened the door and the little light that went on when you open the door seemed like the light from Heaven.**

**I got on my tiptoes and found some Havarti cheese on one of the upper shelves. Then I got down to my knees to look for some grapes of cherries. **

**My head was nearly all the way in the refrigerator when I heard someone come in the kitchen. "And exactly what are you doing in my refrigerator?" **

**Short, simple, odd…. The next chapter is way better!!! This is just a filler!!! R & R!!! 3 **Demented Banana


	11. Chape Goodness

**Chapter Eleven: Chape Goodness**

**I slowly turned my head to see some guy in black sweatpants and as I slowly moved my eyes up, I saw he also had on a white muscle shirt. (A.K.A tank tops for boys!!!) Finally, I saw his face – Potter.**

**"Well, are you hungry or something?" he asked.**

**"Uh…yeah…um…how? No…why? Uh…" I couldn't even speak because I was so confused!**

**"First, we can get something to eat," he helped me up and made me sit down on a stool in front of a stainless steel island in the middle of the kitchen. "Then I'll explain. What were you looking for?"**

**"Uh," I shook my head, trying to get rid of the stunned feeling I had. "I have some Havarti cheese but I was looking for some cherries or some grapes.**

**"Well, we don't have either of those. But we have chapes," he replied, pulling out a large green bowl from the bottom shelf. "My mum combined the grapes and cherries to make a chape. She's a little strange." He set the bowl on the island and sat down across from me.**

**In a bowl was a huge bushel of half purple, half red berries. I stared at them as Potter took one out of popped it in his mouth. "My mum is crazy about cherries and grapes so she came up with the idea of mixing them. They're pretty good. Try one!"**

**I slowly took one from the bowl and took a small bite. It was FANTASTIC! I shoved three more in my mouth.**

**"Hungry?"**

**I chewed slowly and swallowed. "Just a little," I replied. He laughed. I love his laugh. It's so…sweet and comforting. I like it.**

**"So, tell me about you, Lily Evans," he said.**

**That's an odd question. Very odd. Normally he wouldn't care!!! But, oh well. "Well, after this year I'm gonna spend the summer at home then I leave right before my sister's wedding to try and find a job in this world," I explained, stuffing chapes into my mouth.**

**We just sat there for hours talking. I told him about my muggle band and roller blading and everything else in my life. Then he told me what he wanted to do after school.**

**We talked, laughed and raided the whole kitchen for more chapes. Those things are addicting, I swear! At six A.M., we finally discovered that there weren't any more chapes in the whole kitchen.**

**"Well, my mum might be a little…Hell she'll be totally pissed!" I laughed. When I stopped, I realized that he was staring at me.**

**"What? Is there something one my face?" I frantically asked.**

**"No, I love your face," he coughed which took out of his trance. "I mean that was slightly embarrassing. I meant to say how I like your laugh. It's a cute laugh."**

**I could just ****feel**** myself blushing. "Thanks," I reached out to use a napkin. "I was thinking it could help in some odd way. Potter reached out too. Our hands touched then he wrapped his around mine.**

**My head snapped up and our eyes locked. Those gorgeous eyes were like whirlpools, sucking me in. I could feel myself forcing me to move closer.**

**I would like to take the time to ask a very important question: Where the heck did my sanity go?**

**Before I could answer my own question, Potter's lips hit mine.**

**It was gentle at first, but then I wanted more. I leaned farther over the table then crawled on top of it, getting closer to Potter. He pulled me off the table so I was standing with him. The whole time, we didn't break the kiss.**

**I belt my butt hit the side of the island and we slid down to the floor. I leaned back against the side of the island and he leaned into me. He started running his hand through my hair feverishly and I moaned into his lips.**

**Ten minutes later, a woman I guessed to he his mother walked in. She gasped. "James, I am shocked! Ms. Evans is conscious and you didn't tell me?"**

**She was a thin, tall woman with the same eyes as Potters'. Otherwise, they looked nothing alike. She had blonde hair and a boney frame. Nothing like my strong muscular Potter. Wait a second…****my**** Potter? Dear Merlin, I've lost it!**

**"Good morning, Lily," she stepped happily over us to the refrigerator. "I can see you enjoyed my Havarti cheese, and my chapes…and my son." I could feel my cheeks and neck turning tomato red. "I'll leave you tow alone," she took and apple and left the kitchen.**

**"So," was all Potter could say. "Happy Christmas?"**

**"Yeah, Happy Christmas," I replied. Let me tell you what we looked like. I had messy hair and I was still a deep red color. Potter was as hot as ever and we were sprawled on the floor, panting.**

**"Listen Lily, I like you," he paused, trying to find his words. "You're pretty, heck, you're drop-dead gorgeous, you're smart and athletic and funny and…then point is that I like you a lot. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"**

**Normally, I hate cliffhangers!!! But it seemed fitting…very fitting!!! Give me you're thoughts by REVIEWING!!! I only have 10 reviews total!!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!! IT'S VITAL TO………A LOT OF THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE??? **** 3 **Demented Banana


	12. The answer!

**Chapter Twelve: The Answer**

** Suspenseful music plays!! **

**I started at him. I couldn't make any words come out. I just sat there with my mouth half open.**

**He started rambling. It was something about just because we kissed we didn't ****have**** to go out even though that's what he wanted, and another something about how he didn't want to rush me. I tuned most of it out…. by accident of course!**

**I was mentally making a list. A list of why I should go out with Potter and another of why I shouldn't.**

**He's SO hot! (Sexy in my mind)**

**He's great at my favorite sport and he like it too.**

**He's a great kisser**

**He's so sweet and amazing**

**Lily and James Potter sounds GREAT!!**

**His eyes are the most amazing color in the world, and they're very compelling.**

**Okay, that's a good list. Now, I'm gonna start the other one.**

**He's SO egotistical**

**Um…I DON'T KNOW!**

**I can't make a list! It's just one item long! The egotistical thing isn't bad – not too bad anyway.**

**I finally snapped back to reality when Potter pulled me off the ground and said, "Fine Lily. I guess I'd rather be rejected silently then…non…silently," he started towards the door that led out of the kitchen.**

**"No, wait," I reached out and touched his arm.**

**Potter turned to face me. "Do you want to say no or something?"**

**"I want to say yes," I said.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Yes," I said smiling. "I said yes." Potter smiled and pulled me towards him, his lips on mine.**

**When he pulled away, he looked deep into my eyes and twirled his finger through the ends of my hair. "Happy Christmas, Evans."**

**I laughed because he already said that. But I replied, "Happy Christmas, Potter."**

**We walked out of the kitchen and I spent Christmas with the Potter family. Then whole day there was only one thought in my head**, _**Merlin, he's so hot…and sweet…and mine…and…I should shut up now!**_

**WOO HOO!!! Chapter 12!!! I'M HALF WAY DONE!!!!! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I LUV HAVING REVIEWS AND I DON'T HAVE THAT MANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **** 3 **Demented Banana


	13. No namer i'm not feeling very creative

**Chapter 13 No Namer…I'm not feeling very creative at the moment…**

**Someone knocked on my bedroom door and came in. "Wake up, Lily dearest. I have good news!" Potter's voice came in my ear.**

**I pulled the thick comforter closer to my chin and moan groggily. "Go away, Meanieface. It's like six in the morning. I'm tired.**

**He leaned over and spoke against my temple, "C'mon. Get up."**

**I pushed his face away. "Stop being a butthead!" he laughed. "ROAR!" I yelled. He laughed more. Bastard…by he ****my**** bastard!**

**"It's five minutes to noon," he replied as he sat on my bed. "Would I ever let you sleep that long?"**

**"You would if you knew what was good for you!" I said. Let me introduce you to Cranky Lily. She's even more stubborn then the normal, insane, stubborn Lily. **

**Potter laughed and kissed my cheek then got up. "Fine," he said as he slowly moved toward the door. "I don't have to take you to lunch or to the New Year's party. I'll just go and sadly leave you here."**

**My eye flew open. "Party?"**

**"Yes, a New Year's party at Sirius' house tonight. There will be dancing, music, the countdown, punch…"**

**I sat straight up. "Punch? I love punch!" That was weird. Stop embarrassing yourself Lily! STOP IT!**

**Potter laughed. "Well I thought you and I could go so I could watch everyone stare in pure jealousy that I have you and they don't."**

**"Aw…that's so sweet," I blushed…I mean, who wouldn't? I lean back on the headboard. "What time does the party start?" I asked curiously.**

**"Eightish. But I thought we could be fashionably late and get there around 8:30," Potter explained. "It's semi-formal, so being late is cool." He is such a dork.**

**"Then what in Merlin's name did you get me up for?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "I could've slept for another hour at least!"**

**Potter sighed. "Well, number one, I missed you. And number two, I need to pick up something in Hogsmeade and then another something in Diagon Alley so I thought I would take you out to lunch," he pulled me off of the bed and onto my feet, holding me against him and looking down into my eyes. "That alright with you?"**

**I smiled and brushed a kiss over his lips. "Sounds fantastic. I'll get ready," I turned away and started to roll my sleeping tank top over my stomach to take it off. Then I realized Potter was still there. I rolled my tank top back down and turned back towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "You know you have to leave."**

**"You know I don't want to," Potter wrapped his arms around my waist, my face within inched of is.**

**"Well, I'm making you leave," I put on a pouty look.**

**"You're evil, you know that?" he rested his forehead on mine so that the tip of our noses were barely touching.**

**"Yes, I do know that," I replied. He smiled and slowly kissed me. I love these kisses. Yay! **

**"Get ready," he let go of me and walked slowly towards the door. "Meet me at the front door in ten minutes."**

**"TEN!?" It takes me longer then that to look good…not that I'm not already good looking…I just have to enhance my features…that's all…I AM NOT UGLY IN ANY WAY!!**

**Potter chuckled. "Fine, 15 minutes," he opened the door and left.**

**I quickly threw on a light blue camisole and a striped blue sweater over it. I yanked on some denim jeans and tied my hair in a low pony with some strands hanging around my face. I slid some short socks over my feet and my feet went into the new tennis shoes my mom sent me.**

**Eight minutes for make-up.**

**I thought about Potter as I brushed a light pink, shimmery shadow over my eyelids. I started thinking more about him as I rolled on some mascara then rubbed a pink gloss over my lips. By the time I added a little foundation over my few minor zits, (its magic so the zits literally disappear…cool huh??) Potter was the only thought in my head.**

**One minute to get down three flights of stairs. I swear this house is HUGE! I grabbed my beige winter coat and flew out of the room.**

**"'Bout time, cupcake," Potter said I came down the last few steps on the last staircase.**

**"Sorry, but you want me to look good, don't you?" I walked up to his side and we stepped out the door. I looked around and there wasn't a carriage or anything. "How are we getting there?"**

**"Flying," he snapped his fingers. Two gorgeous brooms hovered into the air. "Wanna race?"**

**"It's on," I mounted the broom closest to me. Potter mounted his broom and we rose into the sky.**

**"You are so gonna lose," he taunted.**

**"Think again, Potter," I said back. "One…Two…THREEGO!!" I zipped off before him.**

**"CHEATER!" he yelled behind me. I laughed and kept flying,**

**We finally touched down in Hogsmeade. I won. We were neck in neck but then, being the freakishly awesome hunk that he is, Potter pulled back and let me win.**

**But someday I will win! I promise I will win! Fairly too! **_**Cough**_** sorry…that was competitive Lily. She tends to take over sometimes.**

**OML!!!!!! (Oh my Lanta!!!) That was chapter 13…James was kinda perverted but all guys are…teenage guys especially…anywho…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That would be fabulous!!!!!!!! Or my least favorite word…FANTABULOUS!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!! DON'T FORGET!!!!!! I will send everyone mental pie if they review!!! Mental pie is the best………that way I don't have to customize the flavor!!! **** 3 **Demented Banana


	14. Spinning

**Chapter 14 – Spinning**

**I toweled my hair dry and thought about today. Odd thing to think about, I guess, but I like thinking about it.**

**After we touched down in Hogsmeade, Potter made me close my eyes and he led me to the cutest little café in the world. It was a French place, which is one of my favorites. **

**We had lunch and chocolate mousse for dessert. YUM!**

**Anyway, after lunch, we walked down the street arm in arm (HOW CUTE IS THAT!?!) to a little local owlery. We walked in a picked up a huge package from his grandparents. He explained that they lived in France at the time and sent him chocolates. No fair… I want grandparents who send me French chocolate! **

**We then raced to Diagon Alley where he picked something up from an antique shop. He wouldn't let me come with him for some reason that happens to be unknown. He can be such a meanie-face sometimes…but I love him anyway! **

**WAIT A SECOND!!!! NO! I DIDN'T SAY LOVE!!! I MEANT TO SAY LIKE!!!!! HONESTLY!! SERIOUSLY!!!!**

_**Ahem…**_** We took our time flying home. He sent my broom home so we could ride together. It was about 7:30 when we got home, giving me an hour to shower and change. That's where I am right now. I just got out of the shower, and I was trying to pick something out to wear. **

**Finally I found it. It was a dark pink shirt with sleeves that reached the tip of my knuckles. I slipped into a jean skirt that hit my mid-thigh. I pulled my hair into a half pony then slid a silver ring onto my left middle finger and a pair of silver dangling earrings into my ears. Perfect. **

**Finally, I left my room, sneaking a peak at myself in the mirror in the hallway. I quickly bounded down the stairs. **

**On the last flight, Potter came around the corner. "Hi Lil…Ow," I had smashed straight into him.**

**STOP LAUGHING!!! JUST BECAUSE HE'S ON THE FLOOR BECAUSE I KNOCKED HIM OFF BALANCE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LAUGH AT ME!!!! ROAR!!!!!!!!! I'm done…**

**"Merlin, I'm sorry!" I helped him up and he laughed and a hugged me. "Okay? What's so funny?"**

**"I think it's funny," he said, letting go of me. "And cute how clumsy you can be." I playfully punched him in the arm. "What!?! I think it's cute!"**

**"Okay, I think it's cute that you think it's cute," I replied. I wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**"I think it's cute that you think it's cute that I think it's cute," he repeated as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I like these moments. They're the stupid ones that you know you'll always treasure, even if it doesn't teach you anything. **

**"I think it's cute that you think it's cute that…huh?" Potter chuckled and kissed my forehead gently. **

**"You wanna go now?" **

**"Sure," I said as I nodded. He set him arm around my shoulders and my arm went around his waist. We walked towards the door.**

**Sirius' house is HUGE! It's a little smaller than Potter's, but it's still HUGE! I mean, you walk in the front door and there are four hallways that never end! Well…obviously they do end but…they seemed endless! Anyway, we were in the far left hallway in a huge room complete with dartboards, pool tables (though people didn't know how to use them…sometimes wizards and witches are hopeless.) tons of food and a huge dance floor. Officially the coolest party I've ever been to.**

**After dancing and socializing with Potter, it was about ten and I hadn't had a glass of punch yet! Astonishing, isn't it? So, I went over to the food line, got a glass of punch, and took a sip. It was good.**

**"Hey Lily!" I turned to see a friend of mine, Madeline, calling out my name. I set my drink on the end of the table and went to talk with her. Big mistake. Not the talking with Madeline, but the setting down of my drink. **

**It was 11:57. Kind of exact, I know, but I'm telling the story and I like to be exact. So why are you bugging me about it? Gosh! Sorry…Paranoia. **

**"Hey, Lily!" Potter yelled over the fast beat music. I was standing by the punch bowl having my ninth large glass of punch. What can I say? I was really thirsty. "Do you wanna dance?" He yelled.**

**I nodded. "Sure!" Potter took my hand and led me into the middle of the dance floor. It changed to a slow song and I slowly put my arms around Potter's neck as he put his huge, warm hands on my waist and held me close.**

**In the middle of the song, Potter said in my ear, "Lily, are you okay? You keep stumbling around like you're drunk."**

**"I'm fine," but my words came out slurred. Could punch really do that?**

**"You don't ****seem**** fine."**

**"Honestly, I'm fine," I said, controlling the slur as much as possible. **

**"Okay," he replied unbelievingly. He looked at me, worry glazed over his eyes.**

**"I'm fine, you git, "I insisted. He smiled wearily. I smiled back.**

**But then the room started spinning. I couldn't see anything! Potter's face became a blur; other dancers became stripes of color and the music mushed together so that it was hard to hear. CAN PUNCH ACTUALLY DO THAT?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!**

**I put my hand up to my forehead. The spinning wouldn't stop! I couldn't stand it! MAKE IT STOP!**

**I think I heard someone say, "Lily! Lily, are you alright?" but I couldn't tell who said it – or if that was what they even said. I felt myself hit the floor then everything else went black. **

**Well…at least the spinning stopped.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!! Sorry it's taking me so long to update but I've been really busy… from your favorite Banana!**


	15. Happiness

A GIFT FOR YOUR NEW HOME

**Chapter 15: Happiness**

**I was in a bed. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could figure that much out. I put my forearm to my head. OW! Okay, something (that I can assure you was NOT my arm) hard was on (or replacing…that's a scary thought) my arm. The next thing I felt was a strong arm around my middle. Potter. I could feel myself smile and stir a little. He arm tightened.**

**"Lily? Are you up?" he asked groggily.**

**"I'm up…kind of, anyway," I opened my eyes. There was a muggle cast from my knuckles all the way up to my elbow on my right arm. "What in Merlin's name happened?" **

**"Well, after you fainted, Ashley was levitation this huge speaker to move it for no particular reason. It was about 150 pounds and she 'accidentally' dropped it on your arm, which we already thought was badly sprained because you landed on it funny," Potter explained.**

**"Bitch," was my only comment.**

"**So, we heard a crack and then she stepped on that same arm," he laughed. "Because of her fat arse we heard another crack. I got a hold of you mum who said 'If she doesn't get it healed the muggle way I'm not going to let it heal!'," he mocked my mum. It was a good imitation actually. **

"**I'm surprised that my mum kept it that clean," I laughed a little.**

"**She didn't," Potter said dryly. "I revised it." I turned to face him and gawked at him. He smiled at me. "So I got you to a muggle hospital and they got you in a cast. You've been knocked out every since."**

"**Why did I faint in the first place?" That was the part that was really confusing me. And I really don't get confused that often…honestly! I don't!**

**Potter grimaced. "Sirius thought it would be funny to charm you cup so whenever you got something to drink, it would end up as 18 punch and 82 alcohol," he started.**

**I quickly interrupted. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" **

"**I yelled at him and charmed him so he would only speak Norwegian 'til I say," Potter explained. "I left punching him up to you."**

**I looked up and kissed his chin. "Aw…you're so thoughtful!" Potter smiled down at me. "Are you as tired as I am?" I asked, stifling a yawn.**

"**Well, I went to sleep at five A.M. and it's only ten right now, so I would say, yeah, I'm kinda tired," he yawned too. "Are you?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**The doctor said you'd be tired after the pain pills he gave you." I snuggled up to his chest and closed my eyes. "Lily?"**

"**Mmm," I mumbled again, very sleepy…if that wasn't obvious to you before…**

"**I'm really happy that we're together," he said softly, holding me tightly. "I'm ****really**** happy about it."**

**This made me smile and slightly open my eyes. I looked up and said, "I'm really happy about it too," I replied as sincerely as possible when someone is nearly unconscious. "Really, really happy." We both closed our eyes and fell asleep. **


	16. Charms

A GIFT FOR YOUR NEW HOME

**Chapter 16 ****Charms**

**After we woke up that day (at around three in the afternoon) we had something to eat, then we went for a walk. The nest day – the last day of break – was basically uneventful. After breakfast Potter flew me to France where we explored the land around his family's summerhouse and bought a lot of chocolate. Yep, completely uneventful!!**

**The train ride back was kind of boring too. Besides me charming Ashley into looking like a complete nerd – thick, big glasses and everything…even the suspenders! – And me punching Sirius in the eye for making me drunk, everything was just…uneventful. Potter and I just talked the whole time…well most of the time anyway…**

**He's really sweet…and kind…and hot…and well, I think you get he point. Most of the girls gawked in jealousy when I walked onto the platform arm in arm with him. When we were on the train, alone in our compartment, he gave me a necklace. It's probably easier if I just replayed the scene for you. Now where's that rewind button…?**

**We were alone in our compartment. And we were kissing…which feels like bliss if you really want to know. But Potter just stopped kissing me and smiled down at me. And he wouldn't stop smiling at me.**

"**What?" I asked him, extremely confused. **

"**Oh, nothing," he just kept smiling at me. WHY WON'T HE STOP SMILING?! AHH! "I have something for you, that's all."**

"**What?" I inquired anxiously.**

"**I got you something," Potter replied. He pulled a box out of him pocket. He opened the box and pulled out a necklace. Then he clasped in around my neck. It was a charm necklace.**

"**The roller blades are there because you love to roller blade…even if you are a bit clumsy," Potter explained holding up the small charm and the far left. The next charm was one the far right (and so continues this pattern) "Music notes because you love to sing- and yes, you're good at it."**

**I blushed. "I'm not ****that**** good!"**

"**Yes you are," Potter insisted. "I heard you in the shower!" I chuckled and he went on explaining. The book is because you love to read and you're very smart. Then wand is because you're so…magical. And the heart is from me."**

**I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't get it" Maybe the book charm is only because I like to read…not so much on the smartness thing…that could be a possibility…**

"**Lily," he picked up the charm and held it in from of my face. "This is my heart, given to you. It's metaphorical of course but it's the same basic concept," he dropped the charm and looked into my eyes. **

"**Oh, Potter," I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "That's so sweet," I bushed a kiss across his lips. "I love it! I won't take it off, I swear."**

**He kissed him forehead. "Good. I'm glad you like it."**

**Then Sirius came in and had to ruin the moment by saying, "Aren't you two supposed to be snogging the snot out of each other?" **

**And that's how the best moment of my life went.**

**Isn't Potter so sweet? Merlin…he's just…nice and gentle…and hot… and sweet…and amazing…and thoughtful…and smart and athletic…and…everything…I love everything about him…**

**WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE!! NO, NOT LOVE! I SERIOUSLY LIKE HIM BUT THERE'S NO LOVE HERE!! NOPE! NONE AT ALL!!**

…**But I do really like him. He's above bacon on my like list and with the exception of my family and chocolate that's a hard spot to get up to. I like bacon…but potter is so much better. **

**Oh, and I'm so happy to tell you that as soon as I got to school, James took me to the hospital wing to get the cast off of my arm! I was so happy it was off…and that Potter came with me…AND my mother will never find out!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG while…but school had me all booked up!! Especially since it was the end of the year and I'm going to a new school and all… I hope you enjoy!! I'll be updating both as soon as I can! **


	17. BadLuck plusEnemy equals Bad Math Skills

A GIFT FOR YOUR NEW HOME

**Chapter 17 Enemies + Bad timing + Bad luck a bad math problem!**

**Does anyone out there get notes in the middle of class when the person who sent the note isn't even in your class? Wow…only me… There must be something wrong with that…**

**Anyway, I was just sitting in Charms class (in the back of the room where I usually sit) not paying attention to the Professor (because I had mastered the charm he was teaching (the silencing charm) ages ago) when a not popped up on my desk. **

**I made sure the Professor wasn't looking before I ripped it open and quickly read the note. It was from Potter.**

Lily,

Meet me at the 2nd floor bathrooms at 10:37.

**10:37? ****Man is he precise! Then another note came.**

Say you have to go to the bathroom or something. The Professor will let you go. 2nd floor bathrooms…remember…2nd floor.

**Great! I can get out of this pathetic class! I normally enjoyed Charms, but because I leave the spell ages ago, the Professor's voice seem to drone on and on and on…**

**One more note popped up.**

10:37!

DON'T FORGET!!

**What a git. He really liked to get his point across. **

**10:35 eventually rolled along. The class was working on the charm with partners so I quickly walked up to the Professor and asked to go to the bathroom. He told me to take my time. Seems like the older they all got the weirder things they said.**

**I quickly made it to he second floor bathrooms. As soon as I rounded the corner, someone pulled me into a room where a picture ****normally**** hung. HUH?**

**It was a very small room. No furniture at all, just three stone walls and a portrait for the door. Then the nameless seeker stepped out of the shadow. "Evans, I've been expecting you."**

**"What the hell! Where's Potter? Did you send me those note?" I ranted. I didn't like him! I couldn't ever remember his name but I still didn't like him! **

**"No, Pot-Head send you those notes, I just read them," he shifted closer. "So I could get to you first."**

**"Whoa! NO way!" I stared to yell as he wrapped his arms too tightly around my waist. He pressed me up against the portrait. **

**"I personally think that you'll enjoy it," he started to kiss me but I turned away and he ended up kissing my neck.**

**"Get off me!" I shoved him away. I tried to turn around to the picture-door, but he caught my arm and turned me back around. **

**His wand was pointing straight at my mouth. I didn't even hear him say anything, but all of a sudden, I couldn't speak. Damn silent spells! Damn the nameless seeker!**

_**GET AWAY FROM ME! **_** I tried to scream. It didn't work. NO!!**

**"Lily, my little mudblood," he pressed me against the picture and shoved his lips onto mine. I tried to scream but I couldn't. My life officially sucks!**

**He pressed his hand against the portrait and it opened. We stumbled into the hallway. I tried so hard to push him off, but he was stronger. **

**"Looks like some people are enjoying themselves." Oh, crap. Only one person would be here at this very terrible moment and it would ruin everything. **

**I rolled my eyes and saw him, glaring at us. **

**Potter. **


End file.
